According to conventional practice most ice fishermen carry their minnows in a water filled plastic bag. These plastic bags are often subject to damage resulting in loss of the minnows. In order to retrieve the minnows from the bag, one must generally have to place his or her hands into the icy cool water within the bag to retrieve the minnows.